


Padabeans: Valentine’s Special

by raths_kitten



Series: Padabeans [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Valentine’s Day approaching, Jensen’s ready for the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padabeans: Valentine’s Special

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth ficlet in my [Padabeans 'verse](http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/tag/padabeans). Bascially, all you need to know is, Jared’s a barista and Jensen’s an actor/coffee-addict. This was written for [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates** February prompt.

  
Jensen was whistling happily on his way home from set. Home, in this case, being his second home. Padabeans. Where Jared and the most delicious coffee ever were waiting for him. He’d struck a deal with his producers. If he nailed every scene this week on the first take, he was gonna get a few days off as a reward. He still had to re-shoot for different camera angles and lighting, but otherwise, piece of cake.

So now it was time to celebrate. It would be Valentine’s Day tomorrow, and he planned to spend it in Jared’s bedroom. He’d also made a deposit on a new apartment. So maybe they could spend some time there, as well. Christen it. If Jared even liked it. He hadn’t actually consulted him yet.

It sounded like an awesome surprise, at the time. Now… he wasn’t so sure anymore. But he could still back out of the deal. And maybe he didn’t have to tell Jared he’d already made the deposit. Yeah… He patted the box in his jacket pocket nervously. But then he’d have to think of a different Valentine’s Day present. Crap! Jared had really better like this place.

Jensen’s worries vanished when he entered the coffee shop and the scent of the freshly brewed precious liquid engulfed him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a soft moan and licking his lips in anticipation. When he opened them again, Jared was right in front of him.

“I swear, you actually make me jealous of my own coffee.” Jared rolled his eyes. “I always wonder if you’re only sleeping with me to score freebies.”

“Jared. You make me pay for every cup I drink in here. Hell, you’ve charged me for coffee consumed in your kitchen, in your apartment.” Jensen raised his eyebrows.

“Well, of course. You’re the big shot actor and this is my humble livelihood.” Jared pouted and waved his arm around. “Doesn’t mean you’re not constantly trying to break me and rob me of my number one source of income.”

Jensen stepped in closer. “So maybe that’s why you’re sleeping with me. To ensure I keep coming back, and so you can control my dosage. You know it’s increased exponentially since I started waking up at your place, to the smell of your damn drugs.”

Jared wagged his eyebrows. “Coffee junkie.”

“Shameless dealer.” Jensen grabbed Jared by his collar to pull him down. “Now gimme my fix.” Jared’s lips opened easily and they shared a deep, but quick kiss. They were in public, after all. Jensen pulled back regretfully. “Now gimme my other fix.”

Jared grinned and interlaced their fingers, dragging Jensen behind the counter with him. He poured him a big mugful of the House Blend and then let the cash register open with a bing. “That’s four dollars for you. But only because you’re so pretty.” He winked.

“It’s four dollars for everyone else as well.” Jensen pointed out, but handed over the cash.

“Yes, but I know you’d also pay me ten bucks, if I demanded them.” Jared cashed in and closed the register again, then he leaned close to Jensen’s ear so he could whisper. “And you’d blow me right here in my store, but I’m not demanding that, either.” He pulled back again. “See? I’m really not quite that shameless. I’m good to you, babes.”

“Fuck you.” Jensen grabbed his coffee and took a large gulp, letting the deep black liquid almost scorch his throat. Ah yes. He sighed happily. “I would though. You’re right.” Jensen smirked and now it was his turn to lean close and whisper. “I’d even let you fuck me across that counter of yours. Right here, right now.” He tugged on Jared’s earlobe and then grabbed his mug and danced off to his usual corner booth, from which he could watch Jared while he was finishing up his shift.

Grinning in triumph, Jensen observed how Jared struggled to treat his next customers while maintaining his calm and friendly attitude, when all he probably wanted to do was grab Jensen and drag him to the backroom. At least that was high up on Jensen’s list right now. And judging by the looks Jared threw him, the feeling was mutual.

Jensen finished off his coffee and pushed the beige mug with the dark brown Padabeans logo away from him just as Danneel strode in through the backdoor. Perfect timing. Jensen waved at her and she took one long look at Jared before rolling her eyes.

“You’ve gotta stop coming here, Jensen.” Danneel told him as she collected his empty mug. “One of these days, he’s just gonna throw everyone out and put up a closed sign.”

“So?” Jensen shrugged, smirk on his face.

“So? Remember the night of Jared’s birthday, when you really needed a coffee? Now think about legions of thirsty coffee junkies in front of a closed Padabeans during rush hour. It’ll be a riot, Jensen. People will die just so you can get laid.”

Jensen blinked. Danneel wagged her finger in his face and he really didn’t know whether to laugh, or to get her some serious help. “What are you doing tomorrow, Dani?”

“Shut up.” She glared at him. “You know, least you could do when you come in here all the time is bring that nice friend of yours over again.”

Jensen frowned. “Who? Steve?”

“No, dummy. The cute one. Misha.” Daneel smacked her lips and smiled dreamily.

“Misha’s not my friend. He’s my co-star.” Jensen raised his eyebrow. “And he’s pretty weird.”

“Who the fuck cares with eyes and lips like that. Please tell me he’s at least straight, right?” Danneel had pulled up the chair opposite Jensen’s and flopped down.

“For all I know.” Jensen scratched his neck. “He doesn’t drink coffee though, just chai latte and herbal tea.” His face scrunched up. Point in fact. Weirdo.

“So?” Danneel shrugged. “We’ve got pie. I’ll make him a cake. Or cupcakes. I’ll smuggle in some tea for him.”

“You really like him?” Jensen frowned. For all he knew, Danneel had only met him twice. Once, when he did bring Misha along, which almost ended in a tragedy when Jared threatened to throw his ass out as he kept ranting about the dangers of caffeine, and then at a recent cast party.

“Just bring him by, okay?” Danneel started to stand back up. “Or at least let me come by and bring you some coffee.”

”No way.” Jared had approached them and caught the end of the conversation. “He’s my little addict. Go find your own boytoy.”

“It’s what I’m trying to do.” Danneel pouted and gave Jared a peck on the cheek. She had to lean up on her heels to do so. “Meanwhile you go have some fun for me as well, alright?” She winked at Jensen and took her place behind the counter to take over Jared’s shift.

“What’s she talking about?” Jared sat down.

“Nothing.” Jensen shrugged. “Hey, how come you never visit me on set anymore?”

”Remember what happened last time?” Jared nudged his foot under the table.

Jensen smirked. “We vanished to my trailer and didn’t come out for hours.” He’d been filming a scene with a female extra and discovered a surprising very jealous streak in Jared. Maybe Jensen should have been bothered, but he benefited from it way too much.

“Yes. And how much filming did you do that day?”

“Nobody minded. They were all too busy drooling over your dogs.” Jared had brought them along and the crew kept them entertained while the two of them had been otherwise engaged.

“Yeah, but Jensen. That was one day. What’ll happen if I keep coming over?” Jared shook his head. “I can’t be responsible for you losing your job.”

”You won’t! I…” Jensen started to protest, but Jared cut him off.

“Besides. Can’t overdose you and give you a heart attack.” Jared winked. “And you’d get sick of me if you see me too often.” The last was added in a smaller voice.

“Hey.” Jensen reached over to cup his cheek. “That’ll never happen.”

Jared smiled and leaned across the table to give him a soft kiss. Danneel chose that time to walk past them and bump against the table.

“Ugh. Go get out of here. Your cuteness is making me sick.” She glared at them before cleaning up another table.

“What’s with her?” Jared frowned.

“Valentine’s Day blues.” Jensen shrugged again. “She’s right though, we should leave.”

“It’s my place and if I want to make out with you, I will.” Jared pouted and tried to grab Jensen for another kiss, but Jensen evaded him by standing up.

“Come on. I’ve got something I wanna show you anyways.” He held out his hand and Jared interlaced their fingers.

Before they could leave however, Jared stole another kiss, and then he grinned and blew one at Danneel.

“I hate you.” She couldn’t help smiling though. “Now get the fuck out!”

“Language in my shop!” Jared yelled before Jensen dragged him out. “Alright.” Jared squeezed his hand. “What is it you wanted to show me, and can it wait?”

“It’s not far from here. And I promise there’s a counter involved, too.”

Jared looked at him curiously, then shrugged and followed Jensen’s lead. The apartment complex was only two blocks away and when Jensen used his new keys to unlock the front door, Jared perked up. “Oh! You finally found a new place?”

“I think so.” Jensen was nervous. The new place was on the ground floor. Something he never had considered before, but then, the whole apartment wasn’t anything like what he had been looking for weeks ago.

Jared went through every room with him and nodded, impressed. “You sure got a lot of room. And it comes fully furnished?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, that’s the best part about it.” It would make moving so much easier. He grinned when he opened the bedroom door.

Jared took one look at the extra large four-poster bed and grinned back. “Okay, even if you won’t take this place, you’re so going to get a bed just like that one.” He walked over to it and tested the sturdiness of the bedposts. They wouldn’t budge or creak. Jensen knew. He’d tested as well.

Jared wagged his eyebrows suggestively, but Jensen shook his head. He couldn’t relax just yet. He was still too nervous. “The kitchen is the best part.”

Jared’s face fell a little, but he dutifully followed Jensen into the last room there was to see. “Okay, damn.” Jared nodded. “That is impressive.”

It came with a large fridge and a kitchen nook just facing the large double glass doors leading outside into the garden. “Garden’s part of this place, too.” Jensen mentioned.

“No way!” Jared opened the doors and went outside. “Man, Jensen. This place is awesome. But I’ll be honest, I’d never pictured you as the garden kinda guy. Do you even have time to maintain it?”

Jensen bit his lip. “Well, no. I guess alone it would be pretty tough. The whole apartment’s a bit too large to live in it on my own as well.”

“What?” Jared passed his hand through his hair. “You gonna hire a gardener and a housekeeper?”

“Err, no. That’s not where I was going with this.” He kicked at the dirt distractedly.

Jared raised his eyebrows, then looked around. Jensen followed his gaze, saw when he noticed the dog toys neatly piled up next to the doors and the feeding bowls on the kitchen floor. And by now he maybe remembered the dog beds they’d passed in the living room. “The previous owners had dogs?” Jared asked.

“No…” Jensen hedged, then fingered for the box. “But maybe the new owners will?” He flipped open the box and held the key out to Jared, who looked at him with a mix of amusement and anxiety.

“Dude. You asking me to move in with you?” Jared took a closer look at the box, but didn’t touch it yet.

“Maybe.” Jensen bit his lip again. Dammit. Why was this so hard? Should he go down on one knee?

“Maybe?” Jared frowned and pulled back. “Jensen. Are you?” He searched out Jensen’s gaze and held it.

“Yes?” Jensen took a deep breath, then he reached out to take Jared’s hand in his. “Yes. Yes, I am. Do you want to move in with me?”

Jared swallowed. “So you looked for a place for us all on your own? What if I don’t like it? What if I say no?”

Cold sweat started to trickle down Jensen’s back and he shivered. “It wasn’t like that!” He tried to explain. “You know I was looking at bachelor pads a few weeks ago. But then I came across this place, and it isn’t like anything I ever wanted, except for, when I walked through the rooms, I could see us sitting on the couch watching TV. I could see you set up a gym in the spare room, or make coffee in the kitchen and have breakfast while we watch the dogs play outside.” Jensen shrugged. “And I could definitely see you tying me up to those bedposts.”

Jared laughed. Then he cupped Jensen’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “That has gotta be the most romantic thing you ever said to me. Except for that last part.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him in for a hug.

Jared nuzzled his neck and Jensen almost dropped the box with the spare keys. “So you’ll do it? You’ll move in with me?”

Jared pulled back. “I… I dunno.” He took a step back and looked around. “I mean, the dogs really would love it. It’s nicer than the place I have now. And we already spend almost every night together. And when we don’t, I miss you.”

”Miss you, too.” Jensen smiled and took Jared’s hand in his, placing the velvet box in it and closing Jared’s fingers around it. “But you can take your time. Use the keys, bring stuff over if you want. Or, you know, don’t…” His voice trailed off and he had to swallow hard. This place would suck if Jared wouldn’t move in with him. Even more so after he’d already envisioned it. “The keys are yours either way.”

Jared raised his eyebrow. “Jensen, if I live here, I will pay half the rent. I can’t just bring my stuff over, and the dogs, and let you pay for everything. That’s not right.”

Jensen frowned. He’d never really thought about that. He did well enough on his current acting gig. It was a TV show. Steady cash flow. He didn’t want Jared to decline this, because it would blow his budget. “Sure you can. I don’t care.”

“But I do.” Jared pulled his hand back. “What? You think I need you to support me because I’m just some barista?”

“No, that’s not….” Jensen’s eyes grew wide. Oh, fuck!

But Jared wouldn’t even let him finish. “I own Padabeans. You know how much I charge, how much I _can_ charge, because I’m a fucking great barista!”

“Jared.” Jensen tried to reach out to him. “I _know_ …”

“I can pay half the rent. And if you don’t think I can, or if you won’t let me, then this whole thing is a mistake.” Jared turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Jensen stood rooted to the spot for a few, precious seconds, before he shook himself out of it and ran to catch up with Jared. “Jared, wait!” He grabbed him by his shoulder and Jared froze, not turning around. So Jensen went to stand in front of him instead, touching his cheek to make Jared look at him. He was shocked to find Jared close to tears. “Fuck! I’m sorry.”

At a loss for further words, Jensen just wrapped his arms around him and held on tight, not letting go until he felt Jared relax and respond, hugging him back.

“You misinterpreted this, Jared.” Jensen still held him close, afraid he wouldn’t listen if he let go. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just that money is really not an issue for me. I didn’t want to insinuate that it was for you.” He slowly, carefully pulled back a few inches so he could look in his eyes.

Silent tears were now rolling down Jared’s face and Jensen wiped them away with his thumbs. “I… I’m…” Jared started, but couldn’t finish.

“I’m really, really sorry.” Jensen stroked his fingers through Jared’s hair. “If you move in here, you’ll pay half of everything. Including food… and coffee.” He cocked his head, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Jared chuckled softly, then he sniffled. “I’ll make you a deal. You get your morning coffee for free, if you occasionally bring back some of those awesome muffins your caterer makes.”

“Deal.” Jensen kissed him softly, then wrapped his arms back around him. Jared sighed and hugged back.

“I’m sorry, too.” Jared sniffled again. “I guess it’s just a sore topic for me, because my parents still bug me about my job. My brother’s a doctor, you know?”

Jensen nodded. “So? I bet your coffee saves more lives than he does.”

Jared laughed. “I wouldn’t go this far, but thank you anyway.”

There was still tension in the room, and Jensen just felt bad. He should have thought about this. Should have known. He sighed and nuzzled Jared’s neck, hoping a mood change was all they needed right now. “But hey, since we were at deals. How about we trade my evening coffee as well? Coffee for special sexual favors?”

“Naw, that won’t work.” Jared pulled back with a grin. “You’ve got nothing to bargain with here.”

Jensen pouted and dragged his hand down his own body. “Hey, now you’re just insulting me.”

“Not saying you don’t have a lot to offer. I just know I’ll get it for free.” Jared dragged his hand down Jensen’s body as well, and Jensen shivered.

“How about I refuse it until you give in?” Jensen bit his lip. Hard. Because Jared’s hand had stopped at the hard bulge of his jeans and was pressing in.

“You try that for a week, and we can talk again.” Jared raised his eyebrow, his hand going for Jensen’s zipper.

“You’re bluffing. You won’t last a week.” Jensen’s knees threatened to give out on him when Jared’s fingers wandered further.

“No, baby. _You_ won’t last an hour without begging me.” Jared had found his way inside Jensen’s boxers, and Jensen jolted.

“Will… will, too.” Oh fuck, who was he kidding? He wasn’t going to last five minutes.

“Wanna move this to our new bed and find out?” Jared started moving them backwards, but Jensen stopped, stilling Jared’s hand.

“Wait. You said ‘our’. Does that mean you’ll move in with me?” He focused hard on watching Jared’s expression, even though it was tough. His mind was pretty hazy right now.

“I’m paying half of all the bills. And we’re throwing out that fancy leather couch and replacing it with my old one.” Jared’s couch was comfy. And huge. And it held a lot of fond memories.

It wasn’t even a question. Jensen pulled him close and kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips the whole time. And he couldn’t stop smiling after they broke apart either. “I love you, Jared.” This was still new. They’d said it the first time on New Year’s Eve, and with all their banter, it was not something they ever threw in lightly.

Jared smiled back. “I love you, too.” They shared a sweet kiss and then hugged again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Jensen closed his eyes and let go of all the tension he’d carried around with him today.

“That’s tomorrow.” Jared chuckled. “And I expect a present.”

Jensen gulped, some of the tension already back. The key probably didn’t count if Jared co-owned the place, did it? “Will you take it in kind?”

“Relax.” Jared chuckled. “I’m not some girl who expects pretty flowers and jewellery.”

Jensen snorted. “And I’m very grateful for that.”

“What?” Jared pulled out of the hug. “That you don’t have to spend a fortune at the florist’s tomorrow?”

“Fuck, no.” Jensen shrugged. “That you’re not a girl. I’d buy you a wagon full of flowers if you wanted them.”

“Oh, big spender.” Jared raised his eyebrow, smirk on his lips. “But complaining about paying for my coffee.”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply, but actually, he had no idea what to say to that. So instead he just kissed him again. “How about we finally move this to the bedroom?”

“If you insist.” Jared winked and kissed him again, quick and dirty, before they christened the bed.

Unfortunately, they had to get dressed and leave again soon after, since the apartment might come furnished, but not stocked. And besides, the dogs were still at Jared’s place.

The next day, Jensen woke up to the smell of unfamiliar coffee. He followed the scent into the kitchen just as Jared finished setting a tray with two mugs, French toast and a single red rose in a slim vase. Jensen smirked.

“Aw.” Jared’s face fell when he spotted him. “I was just coming to surprise you.”

“You know how my body reacts to the smell of freshly brewed coffee.” Jensen shrugged. No matter how groggy he was, coffee always got him out of bed. He was still waiting for the alarm clock that woke him to coffee scent instead of evil beeps. Jensen kissed Jared’s cheek and reached for the mug. “That’s not your House Blend though.”

“Smelled that, too, huh?” Jared shook his head. “Damn, you really are the most coffee obsessed person I know.”

Jensen winked and took a sip. He frowned and sloshed it around in his mouth for a few. It was rich and dark, but also had a sweet tang to it. It was different. But not in a bad way. He took a second sip and groaned. Okay. Damn! “Fuck me, that’s some good new blend.”

Jared’s whole face lit up in a blinding grin. “I’m happy you think so.” He picked up his own mug. “I’ve worked really hard to get it to perfection. Gen’s helped by suggesting beans, but ultimately, this is all my creation.”

Jensen smiled proudly. His boyfriend was a genius. He took a large gulp. “It’s really good. A bold blend, but it works. Might even replace your House Blend as my new drug of choice. What are you calling it?”

”Well, for today it’s the Valentine’s Special, but if it sells…”

”What do you mean, if?” Jensen glared at him for doubting his ability. “This’ll take. Trust me.”

Jared just smiled, then he grew fidgety. He opened the cabinet door and got a foil wrapped bag out of it. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Jensen put the mug down quickly, otherwise he’d have dropped it. “Jared…” He carefully reached for the bag and tentatively opened it a bit to take a whiff. He had a pretty good idea what it was. “Coffee!” And from the smell of it, it was the Valentine’s Special.

“J-squared.” Jared told him cryptically.

“What?” Jensen closed the bag again with equal care and lovingly cradled it to his chest.

“It’s what I’m calling it. J-squared. Like, you know…” Jared bit his lip, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “Us.” Jensen frowned until Jared clarified. “Jensen and Jared.”

Jensen swallowed hard, tears suddenly stinging his eyes. “You’re naming the coffee after us? The perfect blend?”

“Perfect blend, huh?” Jared’s lips twitched and he took the bag out of Jensen’s hands to put it on the table along with their rapidly cooling slices of toast.

“Perfect.” Jensen nodded in wonder. Not only had Jared finally given him a whole pound of coffee, but he’d also created an entirely new blend for him. Maybe he was still dreaming? Jensen pinched himself. “Ouch.”

”Dude!” Jared chuckled and reached for Jensen’s arm, his fingertips dancing over the pinch. “Stop mutilating yourself. I like this body. The only marks I want to see on it are those I left there myself.”

“You know, I’ve got the whole week off.” Jensen started toying with the hem of Jared’s shirt.

“Is that an invitation?” Jared raised his eyebrow amused.

“No. Just saying…” Jensen played coy. He stroked his index finger up and down his own neck. “No nosy wardrobe and makeup girls to deal with. It’s nice.”

Jared growled and before Jensen even knew what was happening, Jared had picked him up and was carrying him back to the bedroom. His legs wrapped around Jared’s body on instinct and he shivered in anticipation. Usually, he hated it when Jared carried him around. Made him feel like a girl. But the way Jared threw him down on the bed before ripping off his shirt was anything but girly. And Jensen had no problem with horny Jared going berserk. No problem at all.

[continued here](http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/980846.html)


End file.
